Biohazard
|ajánlott = * segíthet * segíthet |tárgyak = |kills = |leírás = Ez a második része a folytatódó történetnek. Segíts Elenának felfedezni az Ardougnei aljas pestis igazságát. Csempészd a mintákat Ardougne-n kersztül Elena mentorához. }} __TOC__ A Biohazarddal folytatódik a történet a Plague City után. A történet ott mélyül el, amikor Elenának végül esélye nyílik feldolgozni a pestis mintát, melyek egy jól elbújtatott titkot rejtenek. Fejlesztők *'Fejlesztő:' Tom W *'Grafika:' Graham B *'Minőségbiztosítás:' Chris E, Martin I *'QuestHelp|Quest Help:' Lucy B *'Audio:' Ian T left|Elena Lefoglalva right|frame|A kezdőpont, [[East Ardougne észak-nyugati része]] A quest elkezdéséhez beszélj Elenával East Ardougnei házában a kocsmától észak-keletre. Elmondása szerint sikerült gyűjtenie pár jó mintát,de a gyászolók (Mournes) elvették tőle az összes felszerelését, beleértve a desztillálót, amit a főhadiszállásukon tartanak. Szüksége van valakire, aki belopakodik a városba és visszaszerzi. A előző questben már kinyitottad a csatorna fedelét a másik oldalról. Az tanácsolja, hogy beszélj az apja barátjával, Jericóval, aki galambokon keresztül tartja a kapcsolatot West Ardougnnel. Visszalopakodás thumb|Jerico háza a ketrecekkel és madáreleséggel. Jerico egy házban él az Ardougnei északi banktól délre, a kápolnától északra. Közli veled, hogy megbeszélést tart Omarttal, hogy segítsen neki egy kötél létrát készíteni, amivel át tudnak majd járni a két város közötti falon. Omartot Ceril Carnillean házától nyugatra találhatod East Ardougneben, a kastélytól kicsivel délre. Felajánlja neked, hogy segít átjutni a falon, ám ez nagyon veszélyes, mert az őrök nagyon közel vannak a falhoz. Meg kell zavarni őket, hogy esélyed legyen bejutni. Azt mondja, hogy beszélj Jericoval. Menj vissza Jericohoz és beszélj vele. Kutasd át a szekrényét, amiben találsz egy kis madáreleséget, majd az udvaráról vegyél fel egy ketrecet. left|thumb|Omart helye. thumb|Az őrök megzavarása. Most menj az őrtoronyhoz, Omartól északra. Állj a sarokba, a két tüskés kerítés találkozásához és tedd rá a madáreleséget a kerítésre. Enged ki a galambokat a ketrecből. Azonnal a toronyba repülnek és elkezdik fogyasztani az eledelt megzavarva az őröket. Amíg az őrök a galambokkal vannak lefoglalva, menj vissza Omarthoz, aki hívja a segédjét, Kilront. Kilron átdobja a falon a létrát. Pózer thumb|A rothadt alma respawn helye. Menj a gyászolók főhadiszállására, ami a város észak-keleti részén helyezkedik el. Próbálj meg bejutni, de az egyik gyászoló ezt nem engedélyezi. Menj körbe, az elkerített rész északi részéhez, ahol éppen bográcsban készül a finom ebéd. Vedd fel a rodhadt almát a földről és csússz át a kerítésen található résen. Dobd bele a rodhadt almát a bográcsba. Hagyd el az udvart és próbálj ismét bejutni az ajtón. Az egyik gyászoló most sem enged be, mert sokan ételmérgezés tünetekkel szenvednek ás az orvost várják. Menj el Sarah Nővér házába (egy nagy épület délnyugatra a West Ardougnei templomtól). Keresd meg a ládában a doktor köpenyt. A drop trükkel kettőt is szerezhetsz. Vedd fel és menj vissza a főhadiszállásra. A hivatásos viselet megtéveszti a gyászolókat és beengednek a bázisukra. Innentől kezdve ebbe az épületbe csak ebben a köpenybe tudsz belépni. Menj fel az emeletre és ölj meg egy gyászolót. A kulcs automatikusan az inventorydba kerül. Nyisd ki vele a rácsos kaput, a dobozokban pedig keresd meg Elena desztillálóját. Menj vissza Kilronhoz. Segítségével visszajuthatsz West Ardougnebe. Alternatívaként használhatod a csatornarendszert is. Add vissza Elenanak a desztillálóját. Nincs feladva Elena kivonja a pestis mintáját, de különös az eredmény. A jobb eredmény érdekében segítségre lesz szüksége. Találkoznod kell Elena segédjével, Guidorral Varrockban. El kell vinned neki a pestis mintáját, liquid honey-t, sulphuric broline-t, ethenea-t, valamint a touch paper-t, a Rimmingtoni kémikustól. Ha a minták bármelyike eltörne, újakat kaphatsz Elenától. Bölcs döntés Elenától még egy szettet kérni a drop trükk segítségével. Az fennmaradó szettet bankolhatod, ami újabb úttól menthet meg ha baleset történne. ''A minták nagyon sérülékenyek. Ezen események bármelyike a minták eltörését eredményezi:'' *Bárminemű harc *Teleport spellek (a lodestone hálózat is) *Teleport tabletek *Telepor ékszerek (Amulet of glory, Ring of dueling) *Spirit tree *Skull sceptre teleportok *Cabbage port *Clan vexillum teleportok *Fairy Ringek A következők nem eredményezik a minták eltörését: *Charter shipek *Leesés Agility Shortcutokról *Balloon transport system *Canoes *Keldagrim cartok Pár módszer, hogy hogyan közlekedhetsz biztonságosan: *Bankold az összes tárgyat, használd a clan vexillumot a clan camp teleporthoz, használd a citadel bankját (ha elég magas szintje van), majd haladj délre Rimmingtonba. *Bankold a tárgyaidat Ardougneben. Használd a Lodestone Networkkel teleportálj Draynor Villagebe, sétálj a bankhoz és vedd magadhoz a tárgyakat. *Egy másik könnyű módszerhez fuss East Ardougnei dokkhoz, szállj fel egy hajóra ami Brimhavenbe visz (30 coin, vagy ha rendelkezel Karamja Glovessal, akkor csak 15). Ugyanannál a dokknál, ahová érkezel, van charter hajó. Utazz 1.600 coinért Port Sarimba, Rimmingtontól északra. Előrelátás A kémikusnál '''NE' említsd, hogy a minták nálad vannak, különben elkobozza tőled és kezdheted az egészet elölről.'' Vidd a mintákat a kémikushoz, Rimmington legnyugatibb épületébe. Mondd meg neki, hogy Elena barátja vagy és szüksége lenne pár touch paperre Guidor részére. Amint meghallja a nevét már át is ad néhány touch papert kérdés nélkül Kérdezd meg, hogy lenne-e valamiféle ötlete, hogy hogyan lehetne a mintákat Varrock őrein keresztül becsempészni. Azt ajánlja, hogy add oda a fiolákat a három segédjének. Chancy, Da Vinci és Hops az épületen kívül található tűznél ülnek. Győződj meg, hogy a helyes üveget adod a helyes karakternek, különben mehetsz vissza Elanához. Add Chancynak a liquid honeyt, Da Vincinek az ethenat, a sulphuric brolinet Hopsnak. Mindegyikük a tudtodra hozza, hogy a Dancing Donkey Inn fogadóban fogtok találkozni Varrockban. Eddig teljesen jó thumb|Elzárt terület A mintát és a papírt Elena mentorának kell adnod, Guidornak Varrockban. Még egyszer: '''NE' teleportálj Varrockba, különben a minta eltörik és lesz egy utad Elenához. Bankold le a tárgyakat és csak azután teleportálj, majd vedd ki a tárgyakat a bankból és haladj végig a quest többi lépésén.'' Ha rossz mintákat adtál a három karakternek, akkor egy extra útra van szükség a hiba helyreállításához, kidobni a tárgyakat a lezárt terület előtt, beszélni az őrrel, bemenni, majd telegrabbal magadhoz venni a másik oldalról. Mielőtt elindulnál, vásárolj a Priest gown mindkét részét Thessalia's Fine Clothes boltjából (Varrock főterének nyugati részén) összesen 10 coinért, ha még nem tetted meg. Következp lépésben menj Varrock délkeleti részéhez, ahol a kapu előtt egy őr áll. Próbálj meg keresztüljutni. Az őr átkutat, de nem fog találni semmi gyanúsat. Következő nekifutásra már átenged. Menj a Dancing Donkey Inn-be (Fájl:Pub icon.png ikon jelöli), és beszélj a három karakterrel, hogy visszakerüljenek a fioláid. Az inventorydnak NEM SZABAD tele lennie. Ellenkező esetben Elenától kell egy új szettet kérned. Titkok left|thumb|100px|Guidor. Menj be Guidor házába (a terület délkeleti része). Amikor megpróbálsz belépni wife|Guidor felesége] azt mondja, hogy papra várnak, hogy megáldja Guidort. Vedd fel a priest grownt és így már be fog engedni. Guidor elmondja, hogy felesége házi őrizetben van rémhíreket terjesztett a vírushordozóról. Add neki az üvegeket és közöld vele, hogy Elena küldte őket vizsgálat céljából. A vizsgálat meglepő eredményt hoz. Azt mondja, hogy a pestis hazugság, csak az a kérdés, hogy miért. Térj vissza Ardougnebe és beszélj Elenával. Amikor megtudja, hogy Guidor nem talált semmit, rájön, hogy átverés volt az egész. Ell kell mondanod a történteket King Lathas-nak. A király a kastély első emeletének hálószobájában van Elena házától délre. Miután ő is megtudja az igazságot elmondja, hogy csak az embereinek szerette volna a legjobbakat és ez megvédte őket a hatalmas veszélytől. Beszél King Tyras utazásairól, West Ardougne királyáról aki King Lathas testvére. Eléggé korruptá vált, mióta ivott az Örökkévalóság kelyhéből (Chalice of Eternity). Ezért a falat azért emelték, hogy megvédje East Ardougnet az egész RuneScapetől. Jutalmak center|Quest teljesítve! * 3 Quest pont * tapasztalat * Használhatod a Combat Training Camp-et a várostól északra. * Ingyenes közlekedési lehetőség a West Ardougne-i kapun. * 2 pörgetés Squeal of Fortune Követelmény *Recipe for Disaster: Freeing the Lumbridge Sage *Underground Pass *Ardougne Tasks: **'Easy:' "Boot Camp" Kultúrális hivatkozás *Da Vinci - Leonardo Da Vinci. Apróságok * Kategória:Kezdő küldetések Kategória:Küldetések Kategória:Quest sorozat Kategória:Biohazard